The Isolated
by Vandal-chan
Summary: Desert Lion and Big Waves have a captian switch. Kyle is having a hard time getting used to his new team and Reef decides to help him out.


**Anime: Inazuma Eleven**

**Pairing: Bjorn Kyle x Reef Hamilton**

**Rated: T for saftey**

* * *

"E-eh? Captain... switch?" Kyle questioned his coach, looking slightly afraid. Eliza giggled softly as his reaction and answered his question. "Yes, you heard me right, Kyle. Desert Lion and Big Waves are switching captains." The greenette thought for a while. Why change captains? The two teams were pure enemies to say the least. Not to mention they were teams with a complete different play style. Putting one member in the opposite team was absurd. It was like throwing a cat in a tank full of fishes. Who's idea was this anyway?

"And before you ask, me and Big Waves's coach - Robert, came up with this idea. We think this could be a great training method and can boost up both of the teams' trust and friendship points." Eliza spoke, answering yet again Bjorn's questions. It was like that woman could read minds. Kyle found that trait of hers kind of creepy, but in way, it spared his talking. "So, when are they arriving?" he asked, not really interested nor excited for the event. He just wished to get over it as soon as possible, which probably wasn't going to be easy. No matter how long he was going to be with those "ocean freaks", it was going to be one of the longest periods of his life.

"Oh, please Kyle! I'm sure it isn't going to be that bad!" his coach assured the young boy. 'There she did it again...' thought Kyle. He always wondered if people were aware of her 'mind-reading powers'. But that wasn't really important. Eliza's encouragement didn't really get to Kyle. No matter how much her tried, Bjorn couldn't find a positive part in this. What was worse, Big Waves probably arrive at every moment now.

"Hey there!" Speak of the devil...

The captain of Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, was walking towards the talking duo, his team trailing behind him. "Hello there boys, Robert." Eliza greeted the team kindly, bowing her head to their coach, who smiled. Kyle on the other hand showed no emotion at all. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend time with these buffoons. They probably didn't want to be here either. But no one really had a choice. "Yo! Last time I remember , you are the captain captain Bjorn Kyle, right?" Nice asked Bjorn, while approaching him. The blonde was speaking with a friendly and warm tone in his voice, much to Kyle's surprise. Weren't they supposed to be enemies? Rivals? Nemesis?

Whatever they were, Kyle knew they were NOT friends. Dolphin stuck his hand out, waiting for the greenette to shake it. Kyle snapped out of his trance and slowly, maybe a bit nervously, shook the australian's hand. "All right!" Robert clapped with his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Captanis of both teams, go change into your uniforms!" he ordered. Kyle's eyes dropped. "We have to wear the other team's uniform as well?!" he questioned, turning his head to his coach. "Of course!" she answered. " You ARE playing alongside the other team, right?" Bjorn sighted and headed to the changing rooms.

"I feel like this wasn't made for me." Kyle said, stretching the collar of his new uniform. "Haha... I think brighter colours suit me better." Nice mentioned while sweatdropping and examining himself. "You will have bigger changes to get used to than just that!" Eliza mentioned, earning a few groans from both teams. 'We sure do...' Kyle thought to himself. He hated to admit it, but she was right. Robert ordered the teams to go and train on different fields. Nice tapped Kyle's shoulder, making him turn around. "Yes?" he asked.

"Let me give you some advice about my team. Teamwork is always in first place. We also adjust quickly to changes, so don't worry too much. They might not listen to you on the first day, but they will be pretty obedient the next. Just make sure to have their trust and never lose it. Kay'?" He smiled and ran back to Desert Lion. "Khe... I can't even trust myself, let alone somebody else..." Kyle whispered under his nose. "Oi, Kyle! Comin' or what?" yelled a boy with bright green hair, waving his hand around.

"Ah, yeah. I'm coming." yelled back Kyle and sprinted to the field. "I'm Reef Hamilton, by the way." said the grass-coloured haired boy. "I am Bjorn Kyle. I guess you have already figured out that I will be your captain for... wait, how long are the captains switched?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't be long. "Oh, for about 2 weeks, I think." Reef replied." I see..."

The two suddenly heard a whistle blow behind them. "Alright team! We will start with warm-ups!" their coach ordered. "Let's go then!" laughed Reef and jumped onto the field. Kyle quickly followed him and started stretching his legs.

Meanwhile...  
"Nice pass, Jamel! Great catch, Nasser!" cheered Nice. He was getting along just great with Desert Lion, despite them not really trusting him.  
Back to Kyle...

"Ah! You, pass it! Uh... you were M-molly, right?" "For the last time - IT'S HOLLY!" yelled a brunette, whose left eye was covered with his bangs. This was the 8th time Kyle had mistaken a name. His memory wasn't the best when it came to remembering names. He remembered mistaking the names of his own teammates once or twice during the nationals. Though, the real problem was that he couldn't lead the team properly.

"So... how did it go? With your new team I mean." Eliza asked Kyle, who had just arrived home with a rather angry and annoyed expression. He shut the door behind him and plopped on the couch. "It was awful!" he complained. "The forwards couldn't shoot, the goalkeeper let every ball through, no one followed my orders and they all had weird names. What kind of name is Holly Summers anyway?!" Eliza smiled and got up to pet Kyle's head, who groaned. "I'm not a cat!" he growled.

Eliza chuckled. "Yes, you are more aggressive and fearsome. Like a lion." Bjorn relaxed a bit and apologizes about his behaviour, a hint of pink showing on his cheeks. "Did you make any friends? I heard from Robert that you and this boy, Reef Hamilton was it, had a chit-chat before practice." the tanned woman asked. "We can hardly be called friends. He just yelled at me to go the field and introduced himself without being asked." the greenette answered, looking up at the ceiling. He remembered his talk with the forward. He also remembered that he had 13 more days to spend with Big Waves. Maybe they will fly away faster than he thinks.


End file.
